


Road of Yellow

by DuckDuckDeduce



Category: The Wizard Of Oz (1939), The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms, Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, The Scarecrow - Freeform, The Wizard of Oz - Freeform, he shows up later, not really sure what I'm doing, sorry - Freeform, the lion - Freeform, the tinman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckDuckDeduce/pseuds/DuckDuckDeduce
Summary: A tale of a girl in a land beyond the hurricane, of scarecrows and tinmen and lion, of brains and hearts and courage.A story long-forgotten to all but those who truly understand:The Yellow Brick Road was paved with blood. But the question is, whose?





	1. We're off to see the Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!  
> This is my take on the Wizard of Oz/Wicked storyline, that started off as a silly bedtime story for my friends and grew into this.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Once upon a time, in a land only a whirlwind away, there was a young woman. Now, the young woman did not live in this place, nor had she been there for very long, but she was here now and that is what is important for this story. 

You see, this young woman was on an adventure. She hadn’t sought out this adventure, nor had she been picked for her talent or bravery, but she was there now so the land’s inhabitants thought she would have to be enough. 

The young woman had made many friends over the course of her adventure. People all over the land had helped her on her quest, looking to her for answers to all their problems in return. Out of all those people she had met on her travels, only four were brave – or stupid – enough to continue her journey with her. 

First, the Good Witch of the North, who comforted the girl and explained the task set before her with tears in her eyes and kindness in her heart. Though the Witch would not journey with the girl, she gifted her with ruby slippers and a blessing against the evil she was sure to face on her quest.

Second, a scarecrow, who had no brain nor bones, but a hole in his heart from his past mistakes. When the girl cut him from his cross and offered him a chance at redemption, he gladly joined, straw feet trudging onwards down the Road.

Third, the man of tin, rusted and broken and empty, devoid of heart. The scarecrow oiled his joints and the girl said to him, “Come with us, and earn back all the heart you deserve”, and the tinman followed the duo down the Road.

Lastly, a lion, a King of Beasts terrified instead of terrifying, who wanted nothing more than the bravery to look one in the eyes and not whimper in fear. But the girl took his muzzle in her hand and looked him in the eye, and he followed the broken band down the Road. 

Soon the girl and her companions reached a field of flowers red as blood, swaying gently in the breeze. Atop the hill stood the Good Witch. “Welcome,” she said with a voice tinkling like broken bells, “to the poppy fields. Each pick one of the flowers at your feet, for they will help you on your quest.” When questioned how, the Witch merely replied that the Wicked Witch of the West, whom they had been sent to subdue, had never really liked flowers very much, before vanishing on the smoky breeze. 

And so, the group continued on, searching for the first glimpse of the Emerald City, home to the great and powerful Wizard of Oz. The quartet hoped for the Wizard to grant them a favour in exchange for killing the Wicked Witch; for the lion’s courage and the scarecrow’s brain, for the tinman’s heart and the girl’s way home. 

After many days and many nights of walking down the Yellow Brick Road, they came to a crossroads. To their right stood the Emerald City, tall and proud with its towers of green glinting in the midday sun. To their left was the sparkling sapphire of the ocean that surrounded the island of Oz, going on forever in its vast beauty. In front of the mismatched group, the imposing Forest of Fighting Trees loomed. And there, right in the middle where the four roads converged, stood a little cage of metal bars, no bigger than the small dog the girl had carried with them throughout the journey.

The lion, with newfound courage, remembered a young girl, little older than the one he travelled with now, and how her hands had been gentle as she freed him from that prison. “Stop,” he called to the group, staring at him now for it was the first he had spoken. “I cannot come with you. I owe the Witch my life.” And so, he turned and shambled back the way they had come, down the Road.

The group continued onwards, coming eventually to a deep valley with a river running beneath a bridge. As the trio stopped to rest, the tinman glanced over into the rushing water below, and stiffened as he saw the silver slippers floating downstream. Images flashed through his mind, of wheelchairs and sisters and a dance. “Wait,” he said to the others, as they looked at him in bewilderment. “I cannot come with you. I owe the Witch my happiness.” And so, he turned and limped back the way they had come, down the Road.

The girl and the scarecrow walked further, through rain and shine and day and night, the Emerald City in the distance. Soon, they came to a hill, where the Witch was waiting for them. Not the Good Witch, mind you, but the Wicked Witch of the West, to whom was owed the life and happiness. The girl readied her poppy from the Good Witch, but the scarecrow simply stared, brain flooded with memories of long ago. Two girls, pink and green, of schoolbooks and saviours and kisses under the moonlight. Of betrayal and friendship and love. “Wait,” he whispered to the girl, the last one left from their long journey, “I cannot come with you. I owe the Witch my heart.” He stepped forward then, and the black clad figure of the Wicked Witch raised her hand to his cheek with such tenderness that the girl felt her eyes burn with tears, and the Witch smiled at the scarecrow as he became a man once more, and then crumbled to dust. And so, the remnants of the scarecrow floated back the way they had come, down the Road. 

The girl stared at the Witch, for she did not seem so Wicked, as a green-skinned hand was offered. “Come with me,” said the Witch, “to the Emerald City.” And so, the girl reached out, and smiled.


	2. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale continues as the Witch and the girl make their way towards the Emerald City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, it's exam season :(  
> A little bit of backstory for you all...

Long before the young woman arrived in the Land of Oz, there was a boy. Though this boy had flown to Oz on a balloon through the sky, the Ozians welcomed him with open arms, speaking of magic and marvel at his simple machine. And so was born The Wizard.

Years passed, and the boy grew into a man. The Wizard grew more powerful, building greater and greater machines until the he could stand the stares of the villagers no more. “I am leaving,” he told those around him and they wept for their beloved Wizard was gone. He took his balloon and his creations and flew to centre of the Island of Oz. There, over many years, he built himself a city where the towers shone green and gold, and soon people came from far and wide to ask favours of the Wonderful Wizard in the City of Emerald. Hardly any time after, there was a road of gleaming yellow leading people from all over Oz to the Wizard’s home. 

It was said that the Wizard heard everything, and this was no different; when two powerful young witches came to seek his council, he was ready. One, he offered a job, serving as his assistant. A job filled with glory, magic, and excitement, the chance she had been waiting for her entire life. But the girl’s answer was a simple “No.” for she had seen what the Wizard had done to the animals of Oz, how he took their minds and power and crushed it beneath his foot. And so, the two girls fought, over power and righteousness and the man they both loved and their friendship, and the more powerful of the two fled to the skies of the West and became to all of Oz the Wicked Witch. 

The other girl, power-hungry yet kind, wishing only for a chance at love and happiness, took the job with the Wizard and became the Good Witch of the North. But the Wizard was wrong, for the Wicked Witch was not so Wicked after all, yet perhaps the Wizard was. 

And that is the story that the Witch wove to the young girl who had fallen to Oz from the same place as the Wizard yet had so much more kindness in her heart. The two, alone now but for the birds in the trees and the curious and fearful faces of the villagers they passed, continued down the Road. 

Soon enough, the Good Witch appeared to the women, and upon seeing them walking amicably together she joined them, for the Witches had never truly hated one another, yet merely loved the same and different things at once, one of whom was floating down the Road as dust. 

Days passed, blending into long hours of walking interspersed with quick rests, only the yapping of the small dog and the stories of the Witches breaking the silence. It was as if the whole of Oz was holding its breath. Finally, the trio came to the golden gates of the Emerald City, standing tall and proud and open for the world to pass between. Nobody stopped them, for all had heard of the Sky Child and were curious, and though one Witch was hated the other was loved, and nobody dared to cross her.

The trio had barely made it to the heart of the city when the people flooding the streets began to flicker and disappear, shrubs green as the towers springing up in their place. The last thing they heard before the world went black was a disembodied voice welcoming them to the Home of the Wizard.


	3. I'm Sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, just a PSA :)

Hi everyone!

I'm so sorry! Exams are over, and holidays are near! And you know what that means... more writing time

This next chapter is absolutely killing me, and I've been trying to get over the writer's block by writing a different story in a completely different style, fandom, and genre. If anyone has any requests or ideas for the next installment of this fic, feel free to let me know in the comments :)

Thank you to everyone who has left kudos or comments; you guys really make my days. 

Sorry once again, and I hope to be posting again soon.

Until then, DuckDuck out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you'd like me to do a different musical/story/movie in this style, leave a comment!  
> Not sure when the next chapter will be up, exams are soon but I'll try my best.
> 
> -DuckDuck


End file.
